Super Hyper Dudes: What Really Happened At The End
by bobbyjo107
Summary: We know that the story did end with the girls getting a full-time record deal as a reward for bringing an end to Ivorybone. But what we didn't realize was that the evil version of Ivorybone was actually that horrid boy Henry in disguise. Will the punishment our favourite YouTuber has in store for Henry get that horrid boy to behave? You can count on it. Rated K just to be safe.


Super Hyper Dudes-What Really Happened At The End

Hi guys! I saw the fanfic myself and I thought I should write a fic about what really happened at the end which led to the events of my sequel. Sonic and co. belong to Sega and Sonic Team. Any YouTubers including Smosh own themselves. Any other characters that appear in this fic belong to their respective companies. Enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks, Eggman," said Sonic. The Super Hyper Dudes had been freed from Ivorybone's evil mind control but Ivorybone wasn't dead. In fact, he was still alive and he tried to nab the boys in order to make them do his bidding once again but their girlfriends, Eggman and his robots got in front of them. "I don't think so, you horrid boy!" Eggman shouted.

"So you know who I truly am," said Ivorybone.

"What the...?" the Super Hyper Dudes and their girlfriends said altogether in unison.

Then Ivorybone began to slim down and grow younger and a few seconds later, he was revealed to be none other than...Horrid Henry!

"Polyjuice Potion," said Henry. "I think we're even now. Perhaps I might mention that I put the real thing to sleep and took on the form of him with this very potion while he was asleep." He then added, "Now you'll see how strong I am with this! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" And then he turned his back on the group and went inside the giant robot that he and his friends, who were known as the Purple Hand Gang, had brought with them while Eggman and his robots took off. The audience below gasped in horror.

A lot of people in the audience were saying worrying things like, "Oh my God!" and "Where did they get that giant robot?"

"Now we will make you losers our slaves forever!" Rude Ralph spoke through the microphone. "But first, we will use this handy robot of ours turn everyone else on this planet into hordes of zombies for us to use! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hey!" shouted Aerobic Al. "Ralph, you idiot! How dare you take the microphone out of my hand! I said I was gonna speak through the microphone first!"

"Well, you snooze, you lose, dude!" shouted Moody Margaret, the Purple Hand Gang's only female member. "Henry said that Ralph could use it first!"

"Yeah right!" shouted Al. "Now Ralph, give me back the microphone!"

"For goodness' sake, will you guys stop messing around with the microphone already and just turn the boy band's audience below into a horde of zombies!" shouted Henry.

"Okay okay okay!" shouted Al, Ralph and Margaret. "We're on it!"

But before they could shoot their robot's zombification laser at the audience below, a laser coming from another robot shot the zombification laser off, rendering it useless.

"Hey!" shouted Henry. "What the heck?! Who did that?! Who shot the zombification laser off?!"

"How dare you!" shouted the person controlling the robot. This person's robot was much stronger than Henry's robot. "Trying to turn people into zombies! You are so dumb! Nobody messes with my animal friends ever!"

The person's robot shot another laser at Henry's robot again but this laser removed the shield from Henry's robot's chest. "Great," said Henry. Now my robot's shield-less! And now we can't turn everyone on Mobius into zombies! But we can still get those guys and their girlfriends anyway."

His giant robot slowly started to make a grab for the Super Hyper Dudes and their girlfriends but the person controlling the other robot opened the hatch and revealed himself to be none other than Anthony Padilla! He was a bright and helpful human young man with emo hair and an outfit like many of the outfits all humans wear. "Quick! Get in!" Anthony called and the Super Hyper Dudes and their girlfriends managed to get into Anthony's robot before Henry's robot could even grab them.

"Darn it!" said Henry in frustration. "They got away! I guess we'll have to fly!"

So he activated his robot's rocket feet and the robot launched out of the Casinopolis building and into the sky outside. Anthony's robot followed suit.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Anthony's best friend Ian Hecox. "You're going down, Henry!"

"You young loser!" shouted Matt Sohinki. "You pretended to be Rupert Ivorybone with Polyjuice Potion! You used the form to steal money and possessions from other people!"

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!" shouted Mari Takahashi, who was a member of Smosh Games along with Sohinki and their two friends Joshua Ovenshire and David Moss who was also known as Lasercorn.

"We're gonna make you pay for this!" shouted Felix Kjellberg aka PewDiePie.

"You stupid YouTubers!" shouted Henry. "I'll show you a thing or two!"

"I don't think so, bogey brain!" shouted Anthony. And he opened up his robot's chest to reveal a cannon and he fired one of his cannoballs at Henry's robot, destroying it and causing the Purple Hand Gang to get thrown away screaming their heads off.

* * *

Later on...

The Purple Hand Gang had landed further away from Casinopolis. They were now sitting on the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow," said Henry. "How did I not see that coming?"

"Hey, that's just quoting from people's sprite videos," said Ralph.

"Yeah, I know," said Henry.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Weepy William.

"Looks like we'll have to run for our lives," said Brainy Brian.

"But Brain, that will make us look like idiots," said Anxious Andrew.

"I agree with Andrew," said Beefy Bert. "It'll make us look silly."

"I'm sorry, guys, but Brian's right," said Henry. "We have to find the nearest airport and get off of Mobius."

Anthony arrived with the others. "I'm sorry, Henry, but it's too late for that," he said. "Now, come on, guys. Let's punish these horrid kids!"

"Leave those kids to me," said a voice. The person the voice belonged to went through the small crowd quietly and politely and Sonic and his friends saw that this person was the real Rupert Ivorybone.

"Are you the real Rupert Ivorybone?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah," said Ivorybone. "Yes, I am."

"What's that you're holding in your hand, big guy?" asked Sonic.

"The vial which contained the potion this horrid lad used to impersonate me with," said Ivorybone. He then growled at Henry and his friends.

"Uh oh," said Ralph. "I forgot to get some popcorn. I'd better hurry to the store." And he rushed off with the others following closely behind.

"Hey guys!" shouted Greedy Graham. "Wait for me!" He followed the others to the store leaving Henry as the only one left.

"Uh..." said Henry. "I'd better head down to the store to get some DVDs and sweets and comics." And he rushed off with his friends.

"Hey, you losers!" shouted Joshua. "Get back here so Ivorybone can beat the living heck out of you!"

"Leave it, Joven," said Anthony. "I'll give them some punishments another time."

"I'm gonna head back to Casinopolis and tell everyone there that me and the guys are quitting our boy band career," said Sonic. And he rushed off back to the building.

"Yeah," said Anthony. "Okay. Cool."

* * *

Two months later...

After a karaoke session, Amy and the other girls got a full-time record deal with a French lady that wasn't evil at all. Sonic and his guy friends were thinking of what to do now.

"We may not be a boy band any more," said Shadow. "But at least we can still perform karaoke together. And we can even get careers as freelance solo artists."

"That sounds like a safer idea to me," said Sonic. Then he turned to his human friend. "And thanks for saving us, Anthony."

"No problem," said Anthony. "After all, somebody's gotta look out for their animal friends."

"I'm glad you and the others saved us," said Shadow. "But who is that guy?"

"I'm Felix Kjellberg but you can just call me PewDiePie," said PewDiePie.

"Cool," said Shadow. "Nice to meet you, PewDiePie."

"I can't believe we got the chance to be the ones to save the day," said Joshua.

"Me neither," said Lasercorn. "At least we also got to see the real Ivorybone."

"Hey Silver," said Ian. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Ian," said Silver. "I can't believe you actually came to see me."

"I know," said Ian.

"Well, guys," said Anthony. "I have to go. I have some unfinished business with Henry and his friends."

"Okay," said Sonic. "I guess I'll see you later." He and Anthony both waved to each other before Anthony ran off with his guns and other weapons and all.

"Well, that was one quick battle we went through, huh?" said Tails.

"In hindsight, I gotta agree with you, Tails," said Knuckles.

"Guys, I'm gonna be right back," said Sohinki. "I just need to talk to Mari alone for a second."

"Okay," said Sonic. "We'll leave you to it."

* * *

Five minutes later, near the lake...

"So Sohinki, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Mari.

"Well, Mari, I know that we've been dating each other for a long time," said Sohinki.

"Yeah," said Mari.

"And I know that we love each other a lot," said Sohinki.

"Yeah," said Mari.

"Well, all I can say is..." said Sohinki. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. In the box was a ring with a diamond on it. "Will you marry me?"

Mari saw the ring. "Wow," she said. "Really?" She then looked back at Sohinki and said, "Oh, Sohinki. Of course I'll marry you."

"You will?" asked Sohinki as he got up.

"Of course," Mari said as Sohinki stood up and slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Sohinki.

* * *

Later on, at the Purple Hand Gang's cabin...

"We never got the chance to sell the possessions we stole from those people," said Ralph. "But at least we've got the dollars and cents. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"Yeah," said Henry. "This cabin's got solar panels and fortified fences. And since we've got lots and lots of money, we can buy as much as we please."

Anthony burst into the cabin with the police. "I'd think twice about that if I were you," he said.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Henry. "How did you get through the fortified fences?"

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Anthony. "Officers, take Margaret, Al, Bert, Brian, William, Graham and Andrew to prison! Henry and Ralph, you can come with me. I've got two friends who have more suitable punishments just for you."

* * *

Later on, outside a military school...

"I'm not attending this school and that's that!" shouted Henry.

"Oh yeah you are!" shouted Mickey Mouse, a friend of Sonic and Anthony's. "You'd better do it or else I'll have to leave you to be tortured by the CarnEvil horrors!"

"Well, guess what!" shouted Henry. "They don't scare me! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Anthony pulled out one of his guns and said, "I think death might be a better thing to do to him if he makes another refusal."

"Okay okay okay okay okay," said Henry. "I'll do it."

"Good," said Anthony as he put his gun away. "Be lucky that I didn't choose to have Kyon make you live in a haunted apartment for two years as your punishment just like he did with Ralph."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a haunted apartment...

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Ralph. "This apartment is too scary! And no wonder! It's inhabited by those three ghosts! That means I've got three ghost mates!" He screamed loudly.

"Wow!" said one ghost. "Having new roomies is totally awesome!"

"It's as cool as finding a new music CD to listen to," said the second one.

"It's twice as awesome as watching The Haunted Mansion," said the third one. "I hope this one likes that film because we're gonna watch it for forty hours."

"No! Please! Not that film!" pleaded Ralph. "Anything but that film!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside the military school...

Mickey and Anthony had left. Henry was on his own. "Man, this is gonna be torture," he said. "I mean, look at me. There's a lot of mean kids and they might beat me up badly. I'll never survive this torture for two years even if my life depends on it."

Lara Croft then came out of the school and said, "Ah, a new student. I think this one'll be good enough for the stronger kids to bully for the next two years. Maybe that'll teach him to understand that the only way to earn money is to get a job. Now, son, let's go in."

As she took Henry into the school, Henry said, "Oh my gosh! This military school's run by Lara Croft! How could I forget that?! Help!"

* * *

Two days later, at Sonic's house, upstairs, in Sonic's room...

Sonic, who was writing a song for himself, said, "Man, I'm so glad that Shadow thought of this freelance solo artist idea. Now I won't ever have to worry about falling victim to any evil scheme of any kind ever again and I can relax."

Lasercorn, who was visiting, screamed as he fell through the trap door downstairs. "Okay, I'm gonna make Joven do tomorrow's Game Bang punishment for making Sonic put a trap door in the kitchen!" he shouted.

"Oh man," said Sonic. "I forgot about the trap. Oh well. I'd better remember next time."

* * *

Well, now that that's out of the way, I can get back to my other fanfics. Don't forget, these true events led to my sequel fanfic as far as I'm aware. And I do apologize for making Ralph mention something about having three ghost mates. It's just that I thought that I should let you know that Smosh's new film Ghostmates is coming out this December. I know I shouldn't have just told you but I just wanted to make you aware of that, for God's sake. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to write a review!


End file.
